


valentine's.

by aliiceangeliic



Series: rp blog drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, crosspost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliiceangeliic/pseuds/aliiceangeliic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He totally forgot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	valentine's.

The thing with store-bought gifts was that you had to keep them a secret or buy them the night before. Ultimately, Jinx preferred home-made goods for things like this. Now, HIVE had never been too big on holidays, but the students had still managed to celebrate. She had gotten up earlier than usual, though if she was being fair she had always been an early riser. It was with gentle words and kisses against Roy’s forehead that Jinx convinced him to go back to sleep- after the rough night he had, he barely needed further persuading.

Her work was quiet clinks of utensils together in what was otherwise silent for a holiday morning, but slowly filled their small home with a mixture of different smells. It wasn’t until later that the scent of pancakes and strawberries roused Roy from his slumber. Upon noticing him entering the kitchen, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Good morning, sleepy head.” She said gently, grinning. 

“Mornin…. What’s the occasion, Lucky?“ 

This one could slide, seeing as he just woke up. 

"Oh, nothing.” Jinx said, stepping away once more to return to her cooking. “It’s Valentine’s Day-”

“Oh- Oh shit-" 

"And I thought you might like a little surprise. Don’t worry about it, okay?” After a moment, Jinx bit her lip.

“Do you want me to come with you today? I- I know Valentine’s is supposed to be romantic but, there’s some messed up people out there-" 

Roy sighed, running a hand through his hair before smiling. 

"Nah, you don’t have to. Besides, if there are any weirdos out there, I’d rather keep them away from you, yanno?”

As she flipped the pancake, Jinx shot him an aggravated look- but thankfully, it was not entirely serious. 

“Hey, I didn’t say it was for your protection- you get scary when you’re pissed.” Roy amended, hands in the air. 

“Uh huh. … I hope you like ‘em, Roy.” Jinx’s voice softened. 

He chuckled, walking over and kissing the top of her head once he caught her in a hug. 

“I’m sure they’ll be delicious… an’ don’t think I forgot, Lucky. As soon as I get home, okay?" 

She smiled that rare, gentle smile of hers and for a moment, he almost wanted to stay home for the rest of the day- but that couldn’t happen, not without explaining. Trapping Jinx in a hug, Roy sighed. 

"Happy Valentine’s day, Felicity." 


End file.
